


love's fool

by chrobins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: hello~ i wrote this for a dear thief ouothere's nothing sexual about this at allfor this series, i do have them as 22/23; they've moved out of their family home and begun to pursue professional lives while still being Ladybug and Chat Noir :)





	love's fool

Marinette wanted to hate it; there was never a boy like Adrien to capture her heart in such a way that he filled her nearly every thought and dream. While she was slow to come around to liking him, she didn’t think  _ anyone _ could ever sweep her off her feet the way Adrien’s smile did. Especially not Chat Noir.

 

She  _ knew _ him. He was charming, quick witted, loyal, and surprisingly handsome. They had been partners for what felt like forever, and she knew his little quirks and his personality so well like he was mapped out on the back of her hand. She  _ knew _ him, but the way Chat looked at her as Marinette was...different.

 

Of course, Chat was a flirt. Marinette believed it was just in his DNA to act the way he did; without it, he just didn’t seem like Chat. Yet the Chat in front of her was  _ new. _ Marinette found her heart racing, his bright green eyes seemingly glowing in the dark corner of her rooftop hideaway. He looked as he was  _ hungry _ for something. His lips trembled, his tongue darting out to sweep across them when they got to dry. Why was she so fixated on his lips? 

 

His silence nearly made her forget he asked her a question. “I...I uh…” Marinette took a deep breath, hands shaking against the cool wall behind her. This was not the same home as before; she was older now, moved away from home (but still close) and lived alone. There was no fear of anyone knowing she was spending time with one of Paris’s beloved heroes (or that she was one of them). If they were to stay there...even all night...no one would interrupt. Not even Alya knew the passcode to her apartment.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Chat teased, and the smile there felt  _ deadly. _ Marinette’s heart pounded faster. “I want to hear your thoughts, Marinette. I want to know what you feel when I’m with you.”

 

She gulped, finding it hard to breathe. “I feel...safe...and...comfortable…”

 

Chat smiled. “I do too.” He gently took her hand trying to ease her nerves. Chat too found it hard to breathe when they were like this. “I’ve confided in you before...I’ve held your hand, kissed your cheek, taken a cat nap in your arms, felt your sweet hand in my hair.”  _ But this was different. _ “I may have been chasing what I thought was my destined love for years when...what I really needed was right in front of me.”

 

Marinette felt at a crossroads. Chat Noir...liked her? Not as Ladybug, but Marinette? She wanted to collapse; was he serious? Was he playing games? No, the look in his eyes was firm; flirtatious, but unmoving. She wanted to think rationally, wanted to consider what she should say, but it was hard when Chat was gazing at her so sweet, when his eyes shone like moonlight, his sweet caress whenever they  _ did _ spend time together. 

 

_ Do I love him? _

 

Her face grew hot at the thought. Looking back, they were definitely more intimate than a friend. How many times had he kissed her cheek? Had she kissed  _ his _ ? She felt a little delirious...but she didn’t want to run away this time. She wanted Chat to come closer, wanted him to embrace her...wanted...wanted…

 

Chat leaned a hand over her head, watching her. “I like you, Marinette.” He whispered just loud enough for her to hear it. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to her cheek, eyes blazing with an emotion that made his lips tremble with each move. “I want to know...if I can kiss you.” He hovered a claw right in front of her lips, biting his own. “Right here.”

 

Marinette reached a shaky hand to Chat’s cheek. She loved Adrien...truly...but this feeling in her chest that grew in Chat’s presence...this was something different. Both as Ladybug and Marinette, she had gotten close to Chat in a way she never intended. How could she ignore the sweet man in front of him like that?

 

Rather than feel pressured...Marinette felt more comfortable as he drew near. Her body wasn’t screaming flight...but rather to  _ embrace _ him. Her hands came up to wrap around his neck, only drawing their faces closer. Marinette was nervous, but sure this was right. Chat’s green eyes were as wide as saucers, but they softened as he gently held her waist. 

 

“You can, Chaton.” Marinette’s fingers played with the soft hairs at the back of his neck. Chat purred at that, the motion sending shivers down his spine. He wanted this...as much as she did.

 

Chat kissed her cheek again, and again...his kisses drew closer and closer to her lips, kissing the corner before they hovered over Marinette’s. Her eyes closed, her lips parted for him...and Chat took them with his own.

 

It felt like fireworks where their lips met, sparking each time they moved against one another, tasting each other for the first time. They had pulled away for just a moment, admiring their red lips and how they gleamed in the moonlight. But they flew together again like magnets, this time greeting with eager tongues.

 

Marinette felt weak with his kiss, legs trembling every second they indulged in one another. She fell forward into Chat’s grasp, allowing him to catch her. But their lips stayed connected as they embraced even tighter. She felt her body grow warm; Chat’s kisses were dizzying.

 

Their lips parted again, gasping for air desperately. Everything felt warm and sugar-sweet and better than either of them could ever imagine. “Chaton…”   
  
“My princess.” Chat smiled, opting to picking her up and carrying her inside where it was warm. He gently placed her on her bed, only to lay down on his side close to her. The scene changed, but the sweetness of their touches didn’t.    
  
“Can you spend the night?” Marinette asked voice, cracking. “I...want to know what it’s like...to fall asleep in your arms.” Her face turned bright red at the suggestion.  _ What kind of question was that? What if he gets the wrong idea? _

 

Chat Noir laughed; he couldn’t help it. “Sure thing, my princess. Only if you’ll let me kiss you until you sleep.” He teased, opening his arms and puckering his lips like a madman. A fool.

 

_ My fool, _ she thought.  _ It seems...Chat Noir is the only partner for me.  _ She sighed deeply; she could not deny that her heart beat for Chat this time. It was time for her high school crush to...be just that. A crush. A dream.  _ I’ll tell him tomorrow...who I really am. _ Marinette crawled into his open arms, fitting their bodies once more and accepting his lips for a chaste kiss.

 

“I will fall asleep with your lips on mine…” Marinette giggled and winked. “Let me wake up to them too.” Chat whistled at that, leaning in to taste her once more. He wanted to kiss her forever so he’d never forget what it felt like for Marinette’s lips molded softly and sweetly on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought ouo


End file.
